


3am

by cryptidstxrs



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Minecraft, YES they play it, am i????, anyway enjoy, hello, i made this bc i found an incorrect quote, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: gordon and rhoda play minecraft...at ungodly hours in the morning.this small fic is based off of an incorrect quote from tumblr user gordonhatesfrogs!! go follow them!





	3am

Waking up alone in bed surprisingly was pretty common for Roger at this point. Gordon worked himself half to death and would be inspired to write in the middle of the night and get up to get it all down before the idea left his mind.

Usually the sound of a piano would wake him up, but this time it was shouting— and it sounded a lot like Gordon’s. And someone else’s that he couldn’t quite make out yet.. and of course, Roger was alone.

“What the fuck?”

He checked the time. It was 3 in the morning. He decided to find out whatever the hell was going on and sat up. When he’d fully stood up, Roger slowly made his way to where he assumed the noise was coming from.

Despite the sailor knowing how much of a dumbass his boyfriend was and it probably wasn’t that big of a deal, he was still slightly worried. What if someone broke in? What if he was hurt and bleeding out? Roger didn’t want to think about those possibilities any longer. There was a light coming from somewhere, but it definitely wasn’t one of the lights from their apartment because it was too dim. He came to the conclusion that it was the TV which only made him more confused. However, the shouting was getting closer and closer, until he saw two figures sat on the floor in front of the TV, which was—

“RHODA, HOLY SHIT. DON’T KILL ME. I HAVE DIAMONDS— I’LL GIVE YOU A DIAMOND SWORD IF YOU SPARE ME.” 

Roger was now stood right behind them as they played Minecraft, Gordon shrieking in fear as Rhoda seemed highly amused. The two of them were way too interested in the game to realise the presence of the taller male. He bent down and tapped them on their shoulders, Gordon being significantly more scared than Rhoda and falling backwards. 

“Roger! What the fuck?! You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Sorry.” (He wasn’t really sorry). “Why are— okay.” He inhaled. “Why are you up at three in the fucking morning playing Minecraft? And why is Rhoda here?” Roger waved at her. “Hi, Rhoda.”

Rhoda turned around and waved back politely. “Hey Roger.”

“Well, I couldn’t sleep,” Gordon began. “So naturally I got up and invited Rhoda around and we’ve been playing Minecraft for ages.” He sat up. “Look how many fuckin’ diamonds I have!” The composer pointed at the hotbar on the top half of the screen (god, split-screen is a bitch). He had eight diamonds.

“Oh. Good job, I guess?”

“Have.. have you never played Minecraft before?”

The truth was, Roger actually hadn’t. He’d known it was there and Gordon played it a bunch, but he’d never really payed attention. “..No. Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes!” Gordon and Rhoda said in unison. 

Rhoda handed him a spare controller, and Roger took it hesitantly and spawned into the world they were playing on. Turns out that they had a lot more fun than they first anticipated. And also died a lot (thanks, Rhoda). 

Eventually they were way too tired to carry on, and Rhoda was too tired to have to leave, so they all fell asleep in the living room with Gordon and Roger on one couch and Rhoda on the other. They didn’t really mind though. As long as they got at least some sleep before they had to get up again.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! again this is inspired by gordonhatesfrogs so follow them if u have tumblr! thank you for reading!!
> 
> pls excuse me if this is shit i wrote it at 1 in the morning 
> 
> -matt 💕


End file.
